


The Ropes: Just A Taste

by fandomfluffandfuck



Series: Show Me The Ropes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kinka), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, BuckyxCorset, Corset, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discussing Kinks, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic, Feminization, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Recovery, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Stockings, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers, adult conversations, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Bucky finds himself in his favorite stockings and panties but he swaps out the garter belt for a corset. He hopes Steve will like it as much as he thinks he will. Spoiler: Steve loves it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Show Me The Ropes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797610
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	The Ropes: Just A Taste

Since sharing his discovery with Steve Bucky hasn’t once felt judged. Never. Not with Steve, his safe place- his home. 

Steve had of course not really understood it at first, naturally seeing as he's not in Bucky's head, he had instead thought that that was the first time he’d worn fancy undergarments not something he'd been doing for the past month or so. Although he hadn’t turned away from letting Bucky explain. Steve hadn't even thought about not listening to him. Rather the blond had been the one to ask for an explanation while being weary of the possibility that Bucky may not want to explain himself right away. 

It had taken Bucky only a few hours to find the words. The first part of their conversation having taken place over lunch and the second over the making of dinner. 

He had sat at one of the breakfast bar stools they have while Bucky made dinner that evening, watching his boyfriend intently while he spoke. 

Steve knew Bucky was a pacer so it only made sense to let him talk about such an intimate thing while doing some busy work. Besides it wasn't like it was a chore to watch him move about without thinking, after all, he is the most graceful person Steve's ever known. The only interruption Steve had made was when he thought of a question that he needed to have answered right then. Vaguely fearing if he wanted to really listen again he wouldn't be able to while having the thought in his head. 

Naturally, like any caring significant other would, Steve had quietly and gently asked if Bucky was sure this was helping him and not just burying the issues he had with feeling like his body wasn’t his under sex and fancy, frilly things. Bucky had been silent for a while after that, considering it. 

He answered as truthfully as he could. Steve was grateful for it. 

Bucky didn’t really think what he had rambled on about made any sense but as he had decided he might as well shut up he looked to Steve. The man had gotten out of his chair and was standing a few steps away from him, starry eyed. 

He had grinned and hugged the shit out of Bucky whispering right into his ear “that, that’s wonderful Buck.”

Bucky had breathed out a lungful of air he hadn’t known he was holding, “yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Steve rocked their bodies back and forth slowly, like they were dancing to the sound of their synchronized breathing or in the creaky silenced secretiveness of their old rundown apartment from the last century. 

“Yeah, I’m glad that you… uhm, you like the way you look in them and that it’s helping you look at and like yourself even when you’re not wearing them. And as certain as I am in that this is a good thing- because I know you pretty well sweetheart -we do have that paired appointment with our therapist coming up?” 

Bucky heard the implied question without him even having to say it. “Yeah, I think I could say something about this but- uhm -should we maybe try it out some more first?” Steve’s face was full of endearment and exasperation. 

“Couldn’t ever say no to you, 'specially when there’s a possibility of you looking so pretty.” The older of the two melted back against him, practically purring. Steve continued, “jus' so long as we go at your pace. You want to try something we will, you don’t want to do anything and you need to tell me, yeah doll?”

“Yeah.” Bucky sealed the promise with a kiss, trying his hardest not to shiver as Steve's words echoed in his brain. 

\- - -

Bucky quickly decided himself and explained to Steve with red stained cheeks that more exploration would require more options. Immediately Steve had pulled him back into his big body and consequently into his, once more growing, erection purring in his ear.

All Bucky had worn that time was the black lace garter belt that came with the first set of lingerie from his second order and the stockings. No panties. All because Bucky had been intent on getting fucked. He didn't want anything in the way because lord knows if there's something in the way of Steve getting what he wants it's going to be destroyed and he may have stained that pair of panties already but he still liked them. 

But… now thinking about it. Maybe Bucky should have worn them.

Just imagining the visual and sound and feeling of having Steve need to get inside him so bad that he would rip clothes off of him had Bucky's semi throbbing in a second or so. He groaned. Itching to shove a palm into his sweatpants in order to explore that idea more. 

And fucked was he. Fucked good because of his lack of panties at the time and fucked now because he was trying to be productive. Well, productive while letting his mind wander a little-

The entire time the brunette wasn't sure if Steve's hands ever left his waist, he was almost fixated with it. Constantly gripping the area tight enough to leave fast fading bruises or petting with soft touches that dripped with worship. By the end of their session his garter belt had been hanging onto his waist by a literal thread. 

Bucky had felt like he might be having an out of body experience that night. 

Now, once more sitting with his trusty laptop, he began to feel that again. Just at the memory. He sighs dreamily, he's got whatever this is bad. 

The feeling is like being a little spacey, sleepy kind of... but, not too. He supposes sleepy comes to mind because he felt like he was the rawest version of himself like he'd just woken up and wasn't sure what was going on but was allowing it to unfold regardless. 

Whatever the reason being he firmly reminded himself what he was doing. 

Be productive. 

Not spacey and sleepy. 

His blue eyes find their way back to the screen lit up in front of him. Back to the display of corsets and garters and girdle type looking apparatuses. This time he does allow himself to squeeze his dick once. The sensation has him making a little soft noise as well as snapping more into his "productive" activity. Bucky's eyes lock on the corset he's been eyeing the whole time once more. 

It's gorgeous. Simple but elegant. It screams to be looked at in the same way he hopes the garter belt did but better ideally. 

He wants to be looked at in the same way. And he could ask Steve to just do that, knows he would unquestioningly but it's just better when he can't help but do it anyway. It's addictive- he thinks. Intoxicating. 

The corset is designed for men supposedly, though from the research he's done into women's modern corsets (well, the ones that are designed for sex- so called "fetish corsets") it doesn't look much different. The only notable exception is the width of where the hips and rib cage of the wearer would go. It's thinner through the hips but wider through the chest. Which makes sense, Bucky knows what Steve looks like (and very well, thank you very much) and now that he can look at himself for longer periods of time what his frame looks like too. It makes sense. Though the lack of change between this "men's" garment and the "women's" that excites him most is that the cinch of the waist hasn't appeared to have changed. At least not when he puts in his measurements. 

The design is sleek, pretty. All black. Satin.

The body of the corset can be adjusted in two places and can apparently be done by one's self. Not that Bucky really needs that, he had agreed wholeheartedly to let Steve help him explore this, but he would like to be sure he doesn't look silly in it first. The first way it can be adjusted is via the clips on the front of the corset (called, by the website's description, the "under bust clips" or the "busk") which have two rows (an "outer" and "inner" row depending on one's waist size) and the second being- obviously- the laces at the back. Based off of the picture there are lines of seams (the "boning" of the corset) that run vertically over the garment that emphasize the shiny surface of the satin. The laces are sleek black too, as are the medium sized islets the string runs through. 

Bucky loves it. 

It's not as intimidating as some of the other options the site has but is still pretty. Some of the simplest ones lose their elegance and purpose to him. 

Not this one, this one is perfect. 

Bucky buys it thoughtlessly. Clicking and typing away excitedly. 

Then bites at his bottom lip, pouting a little despite being in the apartment by himself. He had promised Steve they would explore together, had he overstepped his promise? Did exploration include online shopping? 

No. He breathes in and out. 

Steve had said, making himself very clear, that this would mostly revolve around Bucky. In the sense that it would revolve around what he wanted and what he knew or discovered didn't. Steve had told him, as honest as any human could possibly be, that he just wanted Bucky to be happy and in return he would be happy. 

Within reason, of course. There would be no fucking way that Steve would ever let him go back to being the Winter Soldier if Bucky happened to decide that that- in some backwards, upside down world where he probably be experiencing psychosis -made him happy. No way at all. 

Besides. That seemed to be a thing they shared- being able to be into anything the other one was into. Like a shared kink of servicing their partner so much that they also developed the "kink" or preference. 

Back during the war Steve had privately told Bucky that he wasn't as "doll dizzy" (which as far as Natasha tells him would be the equivalent of the modern day slang of being "girl crazy") as the newly spread rumors about Captain American said but rather "Bucky dizzy". It had made him feel warmer than he had in the few months he'd been deployed. Maybe warmer than he had ever felt. 

Bucky's lips curl into a smile, he sighs, looking forward to Steve's return from the grocery store more now than in minutes prior. 

\- - - 

Steve is in some meetings today and in all likelihood some argument with Tony. Bucky isn't really sure. He just knows Steve had told him while he was barely conscious this morning that he should be back around five because he'd told Tony he would help him with something in the lab and that Fury had scheduled some pre-OP meetings for the next undercover operation coming up. Bucky isn't even sure if Steve will be going on that. 

Logically, he knows he shouldn't be going on that because Bucky still hasn't been cleared to go on missions which means he can't be left alone for very long (a.k.a. needing a "babysitter"- as said by Sam) and undercover operations with the avengers typically take upwards of four weeks. The longest Steve has been gone was a week and a day and a half. So that's out. Hopefully. 

As quick as Bucky was able to brush off his impending anxiety about Steve leaving him he's not as skilled as brushing off the anxiety caused by JARVIS suddenly speaking to him. He is not all that accustomed to having a disembodied voice that pipes up and random or on command, it's strange. 

"Sergeant Barnes, there is a visitor at the door. He has the package you have been expecting, sir." The AI's voice informs him, booming just louder than Bucky expects after being in the relative quiet of his thoughts. 

On shaking limbs the brunette drags himself to the door, scolding himself for wondering if JARVIS would taddle on him for pretending there wasn't anyone in the apartment and making the person drop the package at the door. He shouldn't be ashamed. This is part of his recovery… a very, very personal part but still recovery. So, it's important. And it's so important that he needs to interact with someone outside the other avengers (even if it is a member of Stark Industries still), he will do this as a sacrifice no problem. 

"Sergeant Barnes" the young woman greets him cheerily, handing over the nondescript box easily. Bucky attempts to smile in return. It must not come out right because her's strains, he clears his throat apologetically. 

"Thank you." He offers, tight lipped. 

Her smile returns at twice the force, looking a little goofy as she jokingly salutes him and then turns to find her way back to the elevator at the end of the corridor. Bucky genuinely smiles then, hearing her vaguely stifled giggles from the end of the hall when he shuts the door. 

He shakes his head, still beaming, and settles his forehead on the inside of the closed door. Clutching the package to his chest. His heart beating loud enough Bucky entertains the idea that it might be knocking against his ribs and the package. He thumps his head gently on the door once. No, he's just excited. 

He really wants to like this. 

He really wants Steve to like this. 

Even if he doesn't have the same enthusiasm he had with the panties for this he promises himself he won't be mad. Not at himself. Not at anyone. Logically a corset is much, much different to a garter belt so this might not be his thing. At least it might not be as good as he thinks it will be- no matter how hard his dick is already. 

Snorting at his thoughts Bucky peels himself away from the door. Swaying slightly, as if tipsy, he swaggers back to their bedroom skin alight with nervousness. 

By the time Bucky has reached the open bedroom door the corset is in his flesh hand and the box briefly rests in the other before being deposited on the floor. He will- well, he'll do something with it later. 

Right now all he cares about is the corset. It's good. It's a good feeling. Just holding it. 

He stops walking and just sways in place, shoving the soft satin into his cheek. He sighs. It's cool- but not freezing like the metal of the arm. It's nowhere near that harsh, that sharp, it's wondrous. Cool and inviting and exciting. 

He moves without thinking, finding himself at the drawer where his growing collection of fancy undergarments are being kept.

One breath in, one out. 

He puts on the tiny, tiny black panties. Whimpering when the soft fabric envelops his cock, his knees weaken. It's astonishing how every time he does this, wears these naughty but pleasing and traditional feminine things, it always feels good. So good. Next to come on are the matching black sheer stockings, his breaths forced out of him by the punched out feeling from the idea that he doesn't need the garter belt. He's got something better. Because he has the corset, he's got that sitting right out there on the bed. Waiting. 

Gasping at the newly familiar pull and swish of the magnificent fabric covering some of his lower half Bucky walks over to the bed. He nearly collapses half way through his journey. God, it's so good. Hearing the soft kiss of his stocking covered legs meeting and feeling them encasing him. The too much, too good but never enough scratch of the tight panties over his cock has him salivating and trying not to drool with all the noises he wants to make. 

But he has nothing if not impressive self control so Bucky makes it to the bed. Bracing his metal arm on the mattress for a moment so he can pet the corset, as if trying to ensure that it will make it not bite him. He swallows another desperate noise when he shifts himself and bites back. 

He places the open corset around himself. 

Thanking the past him for doing extensive research on how to put on a corset by himself. Worryingly close to shaking out of his skin, Bucky's trembling fingers position the corset's underbust clips to line up with the cut between his pecs. He works his way down, pulling each clip into its lock on the other side as controlled as he can manage.

Each closed clip pulls his chest tighter, metaphorically and physically. Half way down he can't contain his overflowing inner monologue. 

"Oohhh" helplessly spills out of his gaped mouth. Breathy and high. He wants to gasp for air even though it's not that tight yet. 

It's such a sensation. So good. Practically orgasmic. 

By the time he's done with all the clips at the front he already feels like he's been corseted. His dick is already leaking despite being entirely untouched. He hadn't even spared the thought to quickly give himself a few jerks before putting himself into the panties. He yearns suddenly for something. Everything. He doesn't want to touch himself and ruin the sensation but he also wants so so much more-

"Oh, Buck" Bucky doesn't even jump when he hears Steve from the doorway, he just gasps out another little "oh". 

God, fuck- he wants Steve to touch him. Well, he always wants Steve to touch him but right now if Steve doesn't touch him he's going to implode. The brunette spins to face his boyfriend so fast he feels dizzy, like he's just ridden the Cyclone multiple times, but it doesn't matter because Steve is already there. Once again catching him. It seems to be a recurring theme with this. Later Bucky will have to look into it but who the fuck cares when Steve's big fucking hands are on him. More specifically on his waist. Like it was the most convenient place to rest his hands. 

"Steve" he breathes desperately. His brain is moving at a million miles an hour, nevermind the fact that he doesn't even know what he looks like yet. He just knows he LOVES the feeling of this. 

"Lookit you," Steve spares one hand (to Bucky's somehow already cock-drunk brain's displeasure, he ends up whining in protest) to grab his chin up so they can lock eyes. Both sets of blue are completely blown but only Bucky's are hazy- Steve's are sharp and focused enough to cut diamonds. "So pretty all wrapped up like this-" the groan that cuts his words make Bucky feel inhumanely confident. It's an animal like sound, a growl, something he's never heard Steve make before. 

Groping hands and smoldering kisses smother Bucky in their intensity. All he's aware of is his own pleasure. Everything fading out into hot white already, quicker than it's ever happened before. 

Rough growls of his name and sweeter substitutes are pressed into seemingly every inch of Bucky until Steve gets to looking at the back of the corset then he moans, kissing at the bare skin of his back. 

"Doll, have you not even got this closed?" Steve's lips are somehow at his ear, he shivers, whimpering. "Gotta tell me baby, tell me you didn't even get this thing closed before needing something in you or around this sweet little cock-" 

The whine tears through Bucky, followed instantly by scrambled slurred words. "Nu-uh, didn't, uhhh, didn't get to close- close it. Couldn't couldn't couldn-" his stutters turn into straight up sobs as he feels Steve's hands skirt around his cock just below where the corset ends. He needs to cum. Everything feels so good. Everything has him making a noise that he just can't swallow down. It's too good and he can barely process how nice everything is. 

Steve tugs a little at the laces. Bucky chokes on his tongue. 

All his breath leaves him so fast it hurts his throat. He manages to make some noise that's desperate and messy enough that Steve chuckles, somehow understanding that what he just did hit every button Bucky did and didn't know he had.

He does it again. 

Bucky melts, wailing and going entirely limp in Steve's bruising grip on his body. 

"Please, uhhhg, St-Steve. PluUh- please, please pleasepleaseplease" Bucky can't help anything that's coming out of his mouth. Can't help anything. Not the twitching of his cock and hips. Not the noises coming out of the most primal parts of him. Not anything. Not when something feels like that. 

Steve shushes him, kissing the underside of his jaw. Bucky feels him readjust his grip on the laces and moans purely from the phantom feeling of what it felt like before. 

He pulls the corset tighter. Bucky begins to weep, needing another way of expelling the immense pleasure he's facing. Sobs tug at his chest and he can't be sure if the corset is making him feel faint or if it's the sheer amount of blood rushing to his cock that's to blame. 

Steve's mouth opens against his neck, no doubt going to ask if he's hurting Bucky. Bucky can't have that. His hips grind unintentionally back into Steve's erection, whining at how hard he is. 

"Ttt-tighter. Guh- god, tighter please. Please, ya' gotta-" 

"Yeah baby doll, I can make it tighter but you gotta tell me when to stop, yeah?" Steve soothes, letting go of one of the laces to turn his face so they can try and kiss. It doesn't really work when Bucky's so strung out- he kind of just licks into Steve's mouth. 

Another, more aggressive pull has his mouth dropping completely open. He silently screams into Steve's mouth. Eyes rolling back into his head. 

The minuscule amount of brain function he has left is faintly freaking out because why the hell is this so good? Why does this do this to him? Why does it feel so so-

"Aaah, ah! Ah!" Bucky's moans jump in pitch and volume with each pull Steve gives. It feels so good. Like he's being squeezed from the outside in but somehow it's all going straight to his cock. "Ah! Oh! Oh St' Steve, you gotta gotta stop cause 'mmm 'm gonna cum if you keep-" 

Steve's eyes go wide, boring into his until Bucky feels like he's been set on fire. His breath panting out and brushing harshly into Steve's sweaty cheek. Steve pulls away a little, grinning maniacally. Bucky's body follows him, unresponsive to his mind when he's being so assaulted with pleasure.

Steve hauls him over to the edge of their bed, pausing only to grab the lube and flash Bucky a predatory grin. Bucky gets pulled into Steve's lap in reverse. Back to chest. 

He gasps, some blood managing to escape the pull of his leaking dick and get to his face, realizing Steve's put him on his lap this way so Bucky can see his own reflection in their infamous closet door mirror. Bucky's hand shoots to his cock entirely unprompted. He gets a handful of half coordinated strokes in before Steve catches his wrist and replaces his hand with his own. At first Bucky whimpers in relief. He needs to cum now. He needed to cum when he first finished closing the front of the corset. 

Then Steve's hand stills, his grip around the base of his cock. Bucky claws at his arm as best as he can when he can barely move. Whining then at the injustice. Every move feels like it's being executed through syrup instead of air. He whimpers and whines pathetically at being denied. Barely slurring out anything close to words in his protest. 

Lips brush his surprisingly sweaty temple, "shhh doll, you're okay. It's okay. Jus' let it happen darlin'." 

His lips part then shut, likely appearing like a fish out of water and he starts to cry again. Though he's unsure if he ever really stopped. Steve pets him some more, though all the while there's at least one of his hands permanently glued to his newly shrunken waist. 

Bucky let's his eyes shut and his head fall back onto the younger man's shoulder, breathing still heavy but he does slowly come back from the cliff of release. 

It seems like just as he gets near to the ground again Steve rockets him back up into the atmosphere via the lube slicked finger that pulls his panties to the side and circles his hole. He whines, long and low, in response. His head tossing from side to side because of the tease. Again Bucky goes to grab at Steve's arm that's now back on his cock, he claws at it practically choking on his own spit and the tears that have dripped into his open mouth. 

He's so desperate. 

“Too much?” Oh, and that’s Steve's voice. Steve’s breath on his neck, asking him, asking him- 

“Hey. Buck, you okay?” One big hand gentles his face, arranging his lax body so that they can lock eyes once more. Bucky tries to find words, or something that sounds like them. 

“ ‘M ‘kay”, Bucky’s voice is unrecognizable to even himself. It’s soft and strung out, just beyond the way it gets when Steve demands a seemingly endless amount of orgasms from his body until he literally ends up cumming dry. 

He realizes with a twitch of the muscles controlling Steve’s hand that it’s still inside him. He clenches his inner muscles and sets himself off. Barrelling fully back into the sweet sensations. His hips slide back towards the touch as much as possible with the restraint of the tightened corset. Chasing the slight sting and mouth watering stretch he knows will follow the first action. Steve humors him, purring into his neck and shoving the tip of his first finger into the hot cavern of Bucky's body. 

Bucky's soul leaves his fucking body with the moan he let's out. Already. Already it feels so so so nice. He does the backwards thrusting motion again, attempting to con Steve into giving him what he wants. Steve gives him his finger up to the third knuckle for his trouble, a short exhalation of air painting his sweaty neck for the reaction he has to it. 

Bucky keeps being pushy and demanding until Steve has two fingers fully seated inside his boy. Cooing at how little his waist is and how pretty he looks. How delicate he is. 

All of it makes Bucky wail. 

Right up until he's got three of Steve's fingers stuffed in his hole and spreading him apart in increments. It has Bucky wailing nonsensical pleas for Steve's cock or for him to pull his corset tighter or for more filthy praise he doesn't really know.

Either way he gets what he craves. 

Steve takes both of the laces in one huge palm and pulls at the same time as he curls his fingers inside Bucky. Directly hitting his prostate and forcing the breath out of his lungs. 

Based on the onslaught of pleasure that wrecks Bucky he's glad, in the back of his mind, that he doesn't have any air left because he knows if he did he would be screaming. Loud enough that even the soundproofing of the tower wouldn't save him. His toes curl and his fingers shake. His eyes clamp shut and he rockets into a soft pink and gold world of hazy euphoria. 

Even his damn teeth ache. His cock jumps and throbs, untouched. His back would be arching if not for the corset but the slight pull of his constrained muscles simply adds to the mind melting experience. 

His panties are soaked with his own cum and by that point the air is filling up with his own breathless but immensely embarrassing sounds. Bucky would've sworn that he had passed out if not for hearing those pathetic noises and the seemingly ever present background noise of Steve's fingers thrusting in and out of him wetly. Sloppily. 

It amplifies the experience. The filthy sounds wrapping around his head like a cloud and sending him even higher into the atmosphere. Stretching time out like taffy.

When he comes to the real world again the edges are still hazy and melting together but he can still feel the fingers spreading him open and beyond that, the hot steel of Steve's cock against him. He hums. 

Then giggles at the way the noise comes out of him from all the noise he's made. It’s like he’s swallowed sandpaper, his lips are just as dry.

Steve's arms are bracketing his chest. Cradling him because he cares for Bucky but also for his safety, making sure he doesn't fall forward and end up on the floor. He's cooing slightly into the sweaty skin of his cheek. But he's apparently still too out of it to look to his own reflection. He doesn’t really even think of it. Instead when his eyes finally flutter open, making Steve breathe out a sigh of relief, they find Steve's. 

The way the blonde is looking at him means he probably looks dopey and drunk. Out of it enough that he thinks his lovestruck expression won’t be clocked. It’s not. 

Bucky wonders if he still looks pretty. 

“Always pretty” Steve tells him, indicating that he must’ve said that aloud and he squeaks softly without thinking about it. He connects their lips quiet sloppily in thanks. Steve chuckles into his mouth, hands still stroking down the sides of the corset. They pause briefly and Bucky lets himself make a strained confused noise, why did he stop?

He gets his answer in the form of tiny jolts to the corset. He’s tying the laces. 

Steve straightens back up when he’s done, grinning shly. He pecks Bucky’s cheek, telling him that he’s tied it in a pretty bow because he deserves nothing less than a bow for how he looks. The older’s cheeks heat in response as his legs widen their spread over Steve’s lap. A spark of heat controlling his actions. 

That shy grin turns predatory fast as the shot of a gun. 

“Still got more in you pretty boy?” He husks into his ear, nibbling at the lobe. Bucky didn’t think there was any tension left in him at all at that point but by the way he melts back to the wall of muscle that is his boyfriend there must’ve been some. He nods, using all the coordination he had left. Steve makes a pleased noise and slings one of his thick arms around Bucky’s petite waist, managing to squeeze him tighter to his chest and incidentally making his ass push into his erection. He groans roughly. Bucky bears down on the fingers still in him to hint at what he wants from Steve. 

“Ready for more sweetheart?” Bucky nods enthusiastically again. 

The slick fingers are removed from his body efficiently, immediately after they find Steve’s cock and he strokes himself with the excess lube that was heated by Bucky’s body. Goosebumps rise on Bucky’s skin at the sound and the slight brush he can feel of the tip of Steve’s slickened cock against the top of his ass. He whines out his impatience. Steve tuts back but does pick him up by the waist to sit him on his cock so it’s a win anyway. 

Bucky doesn’t have words for the feeling. And in this situation he also apparently doesn’t have any sounds either because his jaw drops with his head. It’s so much better than fingers. Thicker. Wider. More of a stretch. Just more. So fucking good. The perfect amount of sting that could’ve been remedied with a fourth finger but Bucky likes this better. This will last longer. The sting will be there in the morning this way. Rather than his healing factor taking care of it before he wakes because of the help of an extra finger. 

His insides sing louder the further Steve stinks into him. It feels so right. Like home.   
Bucky wonders, world going pink and gold again, if because his waist is constricted if it’s making his cock feel bigger or if it’s just- just, well, he has no fucking clue and he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Steve is almost fully inside him and about to make that animal moan he always does. He’d told Bucky once that it felt like going feral, Bucky had wanted to cum right there and then at that word even though it had been a post-cotial admission. 

Now he hears it again. And somehow it spurs himself into finally making a noise. Given it is garbled and mostly a sob but it is still some noise. He clenches around him, savoring the thick throbbing of his boyfriend's perfect dick. More tears leak out of his glazed eyes.

Steve then says something. Bucky isn’t sure what, he’s too wrapped up in the chokehold of his dick feeling like it’s in his throat too rather than just in his ass. He whimpers. Steve curls one hand (thankfully not the one slick with lube) around his throat just under his jaw, bringing his face up to look at their reflections. 

“Lookit that darlin’, lookit you, you’re so pretty like this. Such a little waist-” he returns to having his over arm around his waist squeezing, it pulls a yelp and then a moan from Bucky. “No no no, look doll. Look.” The demand has no room for argument. So he does look. Really look, not just keep his eyes trained forward. 

His breath catches so abruptly it makes him choke a little. 

Holy shit. 

Mother of Christ he looks filthy. His hair, still long, is mostly in messy waves around his head that just emphasizes the blush staining his cheeks but some strands are stuck to his face with sweat. Somehow it doesn’t look bad, it looks- looks almost alluring. His mouth is bitten and kissed deep red. Swollen too. His cheeks are blood hot and soaked with tears and sweat. His chest is puffed out just so that makes him look almost womanly. It takes away from his shoulders and waist but adds to his hips. He looks, well, feminine. He has an hourglass frame like this and it’s pretty. So pretty. 

His panties are stuck to his cock because of his earlier release but it doesn’t ruin any of it. It makes him feel even prettier because of how much he shouldn’t like it. His stockings are miraculously still up but they’re torn in a few spots courteous of Steve. 

He doesn’t see any of his scars. Any of the metal arm other than the fact that it’s there. He just sees himself. He sees all of himself without hating any of it. He loves it. He tells Steve. Then gets stuck repeating the word pretty like a mantra, barely able to say anything over the tidal wave of wails and whimpers he’s helpless to keep it. 

Steve plants one hand and starts thrusting up into him at the same time as when Bucky drops his hip and soon enough he’s bouncing in Steve’s lap facing a mirror because he’s pretty enough to put on display. He’s worthy of it. Of all this. He’s pretty enough. Desirable. Enough that Steve ripped his stockings and closed the corset for him without letting his super strength ruin it. 

Steve’s stream of dirty talk is filthy and constant. Bucky isn’t sure how either of them are breathing. But the way Steve's pulling him down like he's a toy he's using for his own pleasure because he just can't help himself has Bucky's brain dripping out of his ears. 

He can't even hear himself. All he can process is the growling rough but sweet tone of Steve's voice, without even being able to register what he's saying, and the sharp pleasures of his effortlessly aimed thrusts against the swollen gland inside him that's sending thunderbolts of pleasure through him. It's wrecking him. Making every little muscle in him melt and making his world shrink down to the death grip Steve has on his shrunken waist. 

Steve reaches up to fist a hand in the damp hair at the back of his head and Bucky fucking squeals. 

"Nonono- StEVE. Steve m' gonna, you're gonna make mmm-" He didn't realize he was there until he was and now he's gonna cum. Fuck, he might explode. He's right there and Steve's cock plowing into him is already getting him there and a hand in his hair isn't gonna make him just shoot off of that cliff exponentially faster. 

Steve's grip tightens. He pulls Bucky's head back even further and snarls, "come on doll, cum. Right now. 'M right there with ya." 

Bucky obeys. 

Catapulting off of the edge and into the sweet abyss awaiting him. The last thing he feels is the hot pulses of Steve's release filling him up even more and the animalistic growl he muffles into the skin of Bucky's neck. 

Bucky hasn't felt so relaxed since he's been woken up from being The Asset. 

He's warm and content. And possibly made of jelly. 

His eyes might be closed or open he can't tell- and he's not sure he wants to know anyway. He knows he's probably still on the bed if the vaguely sticky sheets below him are any indication. That and the reassuring presence of the firm mattress he's on. Well, if he's on the bed. Bucky decides his eyes are closed then. If he doesn't know for sure if he's on the bed. But if he's on the bed then-

"Sssteve?" He slurs. Eyes peeling open, he winces at the light produced by their bedside lamp. Huh, it's dark outside now. He tries again, unknowing that his first call was barely above a whisper, "St-" 

Steve appears then. Lunging towards him with a look on his face that Bucky can't place. 

His boyfriend is on him in a few seconds. Lowering him back down to the bed, he blinks, he hadn't realized he had gotten up. Or tried to get up. He hadn't gotten very far. After just a couple of seconds he also realizes his corset and accompanying garments are gone. He glances back up to Steve, searching his face. 

"You okay baby?" Steve lowers his voice to a soft whisper as he slides onto the bed in front of him. He cups very warm palms around his jaw. Bucky sighs, he likes Steve's hands. He likes how big they are, how gentle despite the calluses, and how warm they always are thanks to his serum heightened metabolism.

Steve clears his throat. Yes. A question. 

"I'm good. That was good." He swallows like it will get rid of the rising heat of an oncoming blush. "Very good. How long- was I? Did I pass out?" 

"Yeah" Steve replies warmly, "yeah, for about- uhhh -an hour? I, I left at the end just then, well, because I... I was just in the bathroom. I was trying to get cum off of your corset. I thought you might be upset at it getting stained. But yeah, you did pass out. Sorry, I left... in my own defense you looked like you'd sleep for a lot longer." 

"Oh. An hour? Like the entire hour? I mean- yeah, that's okay. I- thank you." Bucky feels his cheeks heat up even more. His voice is still soft, he notes. He kinda feels like that too. Soft. 

"Soft?" Steve prompts, telling Bucky he's still voicing his thoughts for some reason. What has Steve heard tonight? A sudden look of understanding strikes Steve- "soft like, uhm, I did some overall research when I woke up, y'know? Some of it steered by the others- the Avengers. Like subspace you think?" 

Bucky releases a questioning noise and tilts his head to the side, "what?" 

"You're cute." Steve blurts out. Kissing him softly and square on the lips. It must take Bucky a little too long to reopen his eyes because Steve's eyes are already cataloguing his face with a sweet expression. His eyes twinkle, just a bit, with mischief or maybe with some sense of knowing that Bucky doesn't get yet. 

"So, subspace?" Steve starts gently.


End file.
